


My Guy

by writethisway



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Pre-Season/Series 01, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/pseuds/writethisway
Summary: In which the relationship between Peggy and Daniel is examinedInspired by My Guy by Mary Wells





	My Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Marvelbetweenor the folks of Agent Carter would've found Bucky and made him an Agent of the SSR 
> 
> Based off of this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZyj-1QzFHw

_Nothing you can say can tear me away_

_From my guy_

_Nothing you could do, 'cause I'm stuck like glue_

_To my guy_

It was 1946, and Peggy Carter had just met Daniel Sousa. She was struck by him and couldn’t help but smile at the fact that he treated her like an equal. The rest of the office didn’t, calling them the crip and the girl, but for right now? She was happy that he treated her like an equal. She smiles when he gets put on the night shift with her for the first night, and he tells her some old stories of him and his family, and she tells him stories of England. And they get along after that. 

_I'm sticking to my guy like a stamp to a letter_

_Like birds of a feather we stick together_

_I'm tellin' you from the start_

_I can't be torn apart from my guy_  

"So Marge? You and the gimp seem to be getting along.” Jack smiles knowing Sousa was right by them and could hear him. Sousa closed his eyes hoping that whatever she said, she wouldn’t mention the fact that Thompson called him a gimp.

“Yes we are Jack. Agent Sousa is a wonderful agent, and I couldn’t help for a better friend.” She smiles and drops off her files before grabbing a file and dropping it off on Daniel’s desk while Daniel smiles happily. “Daniel? Could you check my Italian for me? I think it’s good, but I just want another set of eyes looking at it.”

“Sure thing Peggy.” Daniel takes the file before muttering “Thank you.”

_Nothing you could do could make me be untrue_

_To my guy (my guy)_

_Nothing you could buy could make me tell a lie_

_To my guy (my guy)_

“Damn you Howard Stark.” She mutters as Daniel walks into the interrogation room, not looking happy at all. Of course he knew. Hell, Thompson told her that Daniel was the one that figured out she was the one at the nightclub. He started yelling at her, and she looked at him shocked but impressed by this new side of Daniel that she was sure none of them had ever seen before. This was not going to be fun at all. For either of them.

_I gave my guy my word of honor_

_To be faithful and I'm gonna_

_You'd best be believing_

_I won't be deceiving my guy_

She couldn’t help but smile when Daniel asked her out. That was something. He was kind, he was smart, but she did have something tonight. She was going to the Brooklyn Bridge to say goodbye, then meeting Angie for a tour of their new apartment. He turns around and she smiles softly.

_As a matter of opinion, I think he's tops_

_My opinion is he's the cream of the crop_

_As a matter of taste to be exact_

_He's my ideal as a matter of fact_

“Sousa asked for you and no one else.” Thompson says. She sighs. When Daniel told her about him being promoted, she couldn’t help but feel proud of him. Of course she missed him, it had taken her 6 months to finally figure out that she was in love with him, but he had moved to Los Angeles and wasn’t answering her phone calls. She nods softly, getting ready to pack her bags and seeing him again.

_No muscle bound man could take my hand_

_From my guy (my guy)_

_No handsome face could ever take the place_

_Of my guy (my guy)_

Jason was something. Definitely something. She liked him a lot, but it wasn’t the same as a certain one-legged chief. She liked Jason, but she loved Daniel, and Jarvis was the one to point it out to her. She couldn’t help but feel relieved when Jason was all in one body, and Daniel was still alive, but she had to make some 

_He may not be a movie star_

_But when it comes to being happy, we are_

_There's not a man today who can take me away_

_From my guy_

She was kissing him. Peggy Carter was kissing him in his own office and she couldn’t be happier about it. He loved her and she loved him. And that was something special. Unfortunately, the kissing had to stop because they were in the office, and he could see Rose through the blinds, taking a photo and smiling while the rest of the office was grabbing wallets and running over to each others desks, and all of them making a stop at Rose.

_There's not a man today who could take me away_

_From my guy (Tell me more!)_

_There's not a man today who could take me away_

_From my guy_


End file.
